Kapitel 5 - Nichts ist schlimmer als das Nichts
Es regnete nun seit vier Stunden ununterbrochen. Der Karren versank immer öfters im schlammigen Boden und durch den starken Wind, der ihnen den Regen ins Gesicht schlug, wurde es immer schwieriger vorwärts zu kommen. Phil schob seit sieben Kilometer den Karren von hinten, Kimo achtete darauf, dass dieser nicht umkippte und Marian versuchte den richtigen Weg zu finden und den Esel voran zu treiben. ,,Ich fasse es nicht! Wir stecken schon wieder fest!", gab Phil angesäuert von sich und hob den Karren an, um ihn aus dem matschigen Loch zu schieben. Dabei rutschte er aus und landete mit dem Gesicht im nassen Dreck und der Karren fuhr rückwärts zurück ins Loch. ,,Na wundervoll...", begann Kimo gestresst und sah sich um: ,,Es hat keinen Sinn! Wir brauchen einen Unterschlupf für die Nacht!", erläuterte sie. ,,Ach was!", gurgelte Phil und richtete sich auf, um den Karren dieses Mal aus dem Loch zu heben. ,,Dann such mal in diesem scheiß Regen!", gab er gereizt von sich und schob den Karren voran. ,,Komm mir nicht mit so einem Ton an, Freundchen!", entgegnete Kimo. ,,Du sagst Dinge, die wir alle wissen Kimo! Verdammter Mist!", gab der Rosahaarige laut zurück. ,,Schnauze!", wurden die beiden von Marian unterbrochen. ,,Ich weiß, dass man hier gerade auf uns pisst und nicht mal versucht, es uns als Regen zu verkaufen. Aber streiten bringt wirklich nichts!", fügte sie hinzu und wischte sich den Regen aus dem Gesicht. Damit herrschte für eine Weile Ruhe. Kimo und Phils Hass hatte sich gerade komplett auf Marian gerichtet und die beiden warfen ihr giftige Blicke zu. ,,Da ist ein Haus!", bemerkte irgendwann Kimo und all der falsche Hass war verflogen. Schnell ging sie zu dem Esel und zog ihn in Richtung des Hauses. Genauer gesagt, war es viel mehr eine Hütte, als ein Haus. Eine heruntergekommene kleine Hütte. Daneben stand eine Scheune, worin genug Platz für den Karren und den Esel war. Außerdem war Holz gestapelt, das Phil mit in die Hütte nahm. Die Hütte bestand aus einer einzigen Etage mit vier Räumen. Die ehemalige Küche und der ehemalige Waschraum hatten kein Dach mehr. Kimo, Marian und Phil setzten sich ins ehemalige Wohnzimmer. Kimo auf ein mottenzerfressenes Sofa, Marian auf ein ebenso zerfressenen Sessel und Phil auf den Boden nahe am Kamin, den er anzündete. ,,Diese Hütte kam wirklich gerade gelegen." gab der Rosahaarige zufrieden von sich. ,,Wohl wahr." lächelte Kimo und rung ihre nassen Haare aus. ,,Ich würde nur gerne wissen, was das für dunkle Flecken überall sind." merkte Phil an und nahm die Wärme des Kamins auf. ,,Blut." antwortete Marian ihm neutral während sie sich die nasse Kleidung auszog und sie zum trocknen hin hang. Phils Blick schweifte schnell zu ihr:,,Wirklich?!" ,,Ja." kam es knapp zurück. Schnell wickelte sich nun das schwarzhaarige Phantom Lord Mitglied in ihren Umhang und ging in die ehemalige Küche. ,,Sie ist unheimlich!" stellte dann Phil schlagartig fest. ,,Sie sagt nur was sie denkt." beruhigte Kimo ihn. ,,Hast du ihren Blick gesehen? Ich glaube sie hat einen Knacks!" ,,Ach was! Hast du mal gesehen, welchen Blick du hattest, als du diese Ratten geschlachtet hast?" ,,Ich habe sie nicht geschlachtet!" ,,Stimmt... Du hast sie geschlachtet, geprügelt und flambiert." ,,Hier gibt es konservierte Früchte!" riss Marians Stimme die beiden aus den Gespräch und zeigte ein Glas mit Pfirsichen in der rechten Hand und ein anderes mit Erdbeeren in der rechten Hand. Sofort weiteten sich Phils Augen und er riss ihr beide Gläser aus der Hand. ,,Ich glaube ich liebe dich!" rief er euphorisch und schluckte ohne weiteres den Inhalt der Gläser herunter um dann in die Küche zu rennen und sich weitere Gläser zu holen. Marian hatte ein paar Gläser unter ihren Mantel hervor geholt und ein paar davon Kimo gereicht. ,,Danke." kam es dann von dieser, als sie gerade eines der Gläser öffnete. ,,Ich war am verhungern... Wie lange sind wir jetzt schon unterwegs? Einen Tag, oder?" Vor dem Küchenfenster sah eine schwarzhaariges Mädchen hinein. Der Wind lies ihre Haare elegant im Wind wehen und ihre Augen sahen kalt zum Fenster herein. Ihre Kleidung war durchnässt und sie beobachtete den Rosahaarigen Jungen schon etwas länger. Sollte er wirklich derjenige sein, den sie sucht? Es gab nur einen Weg dies herauszufinden. Mit einem Sprung durchs Fenster stieß sie ihm ihr Knie in den Rücken. Phil drehte sich um und schlug mit seiner Faust zu. Das Mädchen wich mit einer schnellen Drehung aus und ging in die Knie:,,Ice Make!" rief sie dann und plötzlich kam ein eisiger Speer aus ihren Handflächen von unten auf ihn zu. ,,Fire-Bolt!" schrie Phil dann darauf und der Eis-Speer schmalz unter einen großen Feuerball der aus seiner Hand kam. Schnell sprang das Mädchen zur Seite und analysierte die Lage. Er war es also nicht. Was für eine Zeitverschwendung. ,,Hey! Wer bist du?!" fragte Phil genervt. Nun kam Kimo schnell in den Raum und sah zu dem Mädchen. Hinter Kimo kam auch Marian dazu, die sich reichlich Zeit lies. Keine Antwort kam über die Lippen des Mädchens. Sie strich sich lediglich die Haare hinters Ohr und wand sich mit einem neutralen Blick zum Fenster aus dem sie gekommen war. Dann ging sie auf dieses zu, doch Phil warf sich auf sie und fixierte ihre Hände neben ihren Kopf am Boden:,,Wer bist du?!" fragte er nun laut und mit Nachdruck. Schneller als er denken konnte, hatte er auch schon das Knie des Mädchens in seinen wertesten Stück und fiel schmerzerfüllt, seitwerts von ihr runter. Doch bevor sie aufstehen konnte spürte sie etwas großes, bedrohliches hinter sich. Langsam sah sie hinter sich und erkannte einen großen Wolf mit gefletschten Zähnen vor dem sie zurück wich. Dann spürte sie jedoch eine Klinge die sich leicht in ihren Rücken bohrte und sie wurde von den Vieren eingekesselt. ,,Nochmal... wer bist du?" fragte nun Kimo. ,,...Rin Okumura..." gab sich das Mädchen kühl geschlagen und sah sich um. Hier musste sie doch irgendwie wieder heraus kommen. ,,Und was willst du hier?!" fragte Phil immer noch mit einen leichten schmerzerfüllten Unterton. Rin zuckte mit den Schultern:,,Nur ." ,,Verwechslung?!" ,,Verwechslung." ,,Du hättest ihn töten können!" schaltete sich Kimo ein. ,,Er ist nicht tot..." ,,Hätte aber sein können." ,,Ist es aber nicht." Arrys hinter dem Mädchen nahm seine menschliche Form an und ging zu Marian. Diese nahm ihren Kampfstab herunter. ,,Und wen suchst du dann?" fragte sie währenddessen und legte den Kopf schief. ,,Etienne la Rouge." ,,La Rouge?" fragte Kimo:,,Wir sind gestern seiner Schwester begegnet." fügte sie hinzu. ,,Ist mir egal. Ich suche ihn!" Die Diskussion zog sich noch eine Weile. Irgendwann ging Arrys gelangweilt zurück in Marians Körper und sie setze sich zurück auf den Sessel. Rin beschloss über Nacht hier zu bleiben, denn es hatte keinen Sinn bei diesem Regen weiter zu suchen. Sie setze sich etwas abseits in eine Ecke, wo sie auf alle einen guten Blick hatte. Phil legte sich wieder vor den Kamin und Kimo auf das Sofa. Irgendwann schliefen sie dann alle ein. Kurz darauf trat ein junger Mann in den Raum und ging zu Kimo. Er zeichnete mit menschlichen Blut eine Rune auf ihre Stirn. Das gleiche tat er bei Phil, Rin und Marian. Dadurch war es schier unmöglich dem Nichts zu entkommen. Zufrieden nahm er sich den Honig aus der Tasche des Phantom Lord Mitgliedes, aß ihn genüsslich und zog dann von dannen. Als Kimo beim nächsten Mal die Augen öffnete, fand sie sich in einem dunklen Raum wieder. Ein paar Sonnenstrahlen schienen zum Fenster hinein und sie schob die schwere Samtdecke weg. Genüsslich und ausgeruht streckte sie sich und tapste leise aus dem Zimmer in die große Küche. Der Geruch von frischen Waffeln stieg ihr in die Nase. Anscheinend hatte Brandon endlich gelernt, diese nicht anbrennen zu lassen. Aber anstatt Brandon erkannte sie eine junge Frau in Bediensteten-Kleidung die frischen Orangensaft presste. ,,Guten Morgen MyLady." begrüßte sie Kimo und verbeugte sich. Kimo wusste im ersten Moment nicht genau was los war, aber diese Waffeln rochen so himmlisch, das sie nicht anders konnte, als es dabei zu belassen. Lächelnd setzte sie sich an den Frühstückstisch, wo ihr sogleich frischer Saft eingegossen wurde und ein Teller mit Waffeln hingestellt wurde. ,,Bekomme ich-" setze sie an, doch dann wurde ihr schon Schlagsahne mit frischen Erdbeeren auf die Waffeln gegeben. ,,Danke." lachte sie leise. War das hier ein Traum? Alles wirkte so real. Der Geschmack der Waffeln war himmlisch und jede Berührung mit Gegenständen war genau so intensiv wie im richtigen Leben. Könnte es sein das hier die Realität ist und alles andere ein Traum war? Lange konnte sie jedoch nicht nachdenken, denn ein kleines blauhaariges Mädchen mit braunen glänzenden Augen kam herein. ,,Guten Morgen Mama!" rief sie glücklich und gab Kimo einen Kuss auf die Wange. Das Mädchen hieß Iris. Darüber musste sie nicht lange nachdenken, denn Lucifer hatte sie zu diesem Namen überredet. Bald darauf kam ein junger Mann, vielleicht dreizehn Jahre alt, mit kurzen Haaren und schwarzen Augen in den Raum. In seiner Hand hielt er ein Buch, was er interessiert las. Mace war ein unglaublich kluger Junge und kam von der Haarfarbe eindeutig nach seiner Mutter. ,,Morgen Mom." begrüßte er sie und sah kurz auf, woraufhin er sich dann an den Tisch setzte. Sie wusste so unglaublich viel über diese Situation. Das konnte doch kaum ein Traum sein, oder? Am ganzen Leib zitternd schreckte Phil auf und sah sich um. Panisch sah er sich um und sprang auf. Er war schon seid Monaten auf der Flucht. Seine Beine schmerzten, seine Füße waren wund. Wie war er nur in diese Situation gekommen? Genauer gesagt sind seine Erinnerung hierbei komplett verschwommen und verdreht. Sein Kopf began zu schmerzen und ein Stechen breitete sich in seinen Schläfen aus und er ging auf seine Knie. Real! Die Schmerzen waren eindeutig real. So schnell er konnte kroch er zu einem Abhang, wo er dann von einer gewaltigen Schockwelle getroffen wurde und den Abhang herunter stürzte. Er verlor das Bewusstsein und wachte kurze Zeit später wieder auf. Er stand an der gleichen Stelle, wie er am Anfang stand. Wieder sah er sich um. Wie war das möglich? Eine Schockwelle kam wieder auf ihn zu, doch dieses Mal sprang er weg. Er wollte etwas sagen, aber seine Stimme war weg. Auch spürte er keinerlei magische Kraft in seinen Venen. Was war hier los? Schnell sprang er in den Fluss, der neben ihn floss. Die Strömung war rasant und lies ihn immer wieder gegen Felsen schellen. Irgendwann blieb er in Treibholz hängen und hörte schwere Schritte die auf ihn zu kamen. Er versuchte sich aus der Holz zu befreien, doch dann schlangen sich Pflanzen vom Grund des Flusses um sein Bein und er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Das Wasser färbte sich schwarz und der Himmel wurde rot. Dann wurde er nach unten gerissen und erstickte. Nicht alles blieb dunkel, denn nach kurzer Zeit war wieder alles hell und er stand dort, wo er am Anfang auch stand. Wie kam er bloß hier wieder raus? Marian öffnete träge ihre Augen. Langsam stand sie auf. Sie spürte das Arrys nicht mehr da war. Was für ein seltsames Gefühl. Sie ging einen schmalen Waldweg entlang und kam dann auf einer Lichtung an. Dort stand ein Pavillon und darunter saßen ihre Eltern und deren Geschäftspartner. Ihr Vater drehte sich zu ihr um und begann geschäftsmäßig zu lächeln:,,Und da ist auch schon meine Tochter. Marian Liebes, komm doch mal bitte her!" rief er sie und winkte sie zu sich. Langsam ging sie auf die Leute zu und setzte sich. ,,Marian, dein Vater hat nicht gesagt das du dich setzen sollst!" merkte ihre Mutter freundlich an. ,,Mutter..." gab Marian daraufhin knapp zurück. Die Geschäftspartnerin meiner Mutter lachte daraufhin:,,Sobald deine Tochter einen Mann gefunden hat, wird sie schon Manieren lernen." ,,Zugegeben ist sie nicht sehr zugänglich wenn es darum geht. In mehr als nur einer Tatsache." kicherte Marian Mutter. ,,Weder hübsch, noch besonders hell." ,,Mutter..." kam es knapp von Marian. ,,Schatz... Sei nicht so hart zu ihr. Sie wurde eben ohne diese Dinge geboren." ,,Sie könnte wenigstens versuchen nicht ständig ihre Schuhe zu verlieren. Wir sind immerhin keine Wilden." Die Geschäftspartner lachten und Marian wurde immer kleiner. ,,Ich kenne eine wundervolle Einrichtung in Fiore. Eine Klosterschule um genau zu sein. Dort lernen die-" begann eine Frau mittleren Alters doch wurde unterbrochen. Marian war aufgestanden und hatte ihr ein Messer in den Hals gerammt. Alleine wachte Rin auf und sah sich irritiert um. Sie stand in einem dunklen Raum. ,,So eine Scheiße..." gab sie knapp von sich und plötzlich verschwamm alles um sie herum und sich wachte in der verlassenen Hütte wieder auf. Dann sprang sie auf, klopfte sich den Dreck weg und ging zu den anderen drei Magiern. Sie hob das leere Honigglas auf. ,,Du warst also hier la Rouge...Wusste ich es doch. Aber dieser Trick mit der Nihil-Magie klappt niemals wieder bei mir." Sie zerschmetterte das Glas an der Wand und machte sich dazu bereit die Spur des jungen Mannes, aufzunehmen. Wenn die drei nicht innerhalb von einem Tag aufwachten, würden sie sowieso sterben, also konnte sie jetzt auch gehen. Gerade als sie zum gehen ansetzte hörte sie einen lauten Ruf:,,Fire-Buster!" Eine feurige Faust traf sie mitten ins Gesicht und sie wurde in die Wand geschmettert. Phil stand wutentbrannt vor dem verwirrten Mädchen das sich nun aufrichtete. ,,Ich habe euch alle besiegt ihr Bastarde!" schrie er erfreut und fuchtelte wild in der Luft herum. Dir Junge war außergewöhnlich gut. Kimo saß noch immer am Frühstückstisch und hatte ihre Tochter auf den Schoß. Kurz darauf wurde die Tür aufgeschlagen und Lucifer kam herein. Er sah sehr abgehetzt aus.,,Luschifer? Was ist denn los?" fragte Kimo irritiert und nahm ihre Tochter von ihren Schoß herunter. ,,Hör auch mich zu Luschifern Kimo!" fuhr es sie an. ,,Aber was ist-" ,,Du fragst mich was los ist?! Es funktioniert nicht mehr!" ,,Was denn?!" ,,Du und Ich! Ich will die Scheidung! Ich liebe dich nicht mehr!" ,,Aber!" ,,Es ist vorbei!" Und damit brach die Welt um Kimo herum auseinander. Unzählige Splitter fielen zu Boden und es wurde wieder dunkel. Dann öffnete Kimo die Augen und sie lag wieder unter den Samtdecken ihres großen Bettes. ,,Was ist mit ihnen?!" fragte Phil besorgt. Er hatte die beiden Frauen auf den Boden nebeneinander gelegt und musterte sie besorgt. ,,Sie sind im Nichts. Eine Welt zwischen Himmel und Hölle wenn man so will." ,,Du meinst, dieser ganze Alptraum war ein Teil dieser Welt?!" ,,Es ist immer etwas anderes. Bei mir zum Beispiel war es ein Rückblick in die Vergangenheit. Ich entkam, weil ich bereits einmal im Nichts war." ,,Achso... und was passiert, wenn sie nicht herauskommen?" ,,Dann zerplatzen sie wie ein Blutbeutel." erklärte Rin kalt und sah aus den Fenster. ,,Ich will ihnen helfen!" verkündete Phil laut. ,,Das kannst du nicht..." zerbrach man ihm jedoch gleich sein Vorhaben. ,,Aber..." Marian sah an sich herunter. Überall an ihr klebte Blut und in ihrer Hand hielt sie ein Messer. Ein Rascheln hinter ihr erklang und eine Bedienstete kam aus einen Busch gerannt. ,,Junge Dame! Sie müssen mir helfen! Hier ist ein Mörder auf freien-" die Frau konnte nicht weiter sprechen denn ihre Kehle wurde durchgeschnitten. ,,Ich bin keine Dame!" kam es wütend von Marian und sie drehte sich um. Sie blieb vor dem Kind der Bediensteten stehen und holte zum Schlag aus, dann stoppte sie. Wieso tat sie das?! Das wollte sie doch gar nicht! So hatte es sich niemals abgespielt, also warum passierte das jetzt? Ihre Arm bewegte sich blitzschnell, ohne das sie es wollte, nach vorne und traf das Kind. Phil und Rin zuckten zusammen als Kimo plötzlich hochschreckte und nach Luft schnappte. Über ihr Gesicht rannen Tränen und sie sagte aufgelöst:,,Luschifer! Er hat gesagt das er mich nicht liebt und Schluss gemacht. Immer und immer wieder!" gab sie von sich. ,,Was?!" fragte Phil resigniert und sah zu Kimo. ,,Ich dachte du würdest gerade unsagbare Schmerzen durchleben und nicht mit deinem Freund flirten!" ,,Mir wurde das Herz gebrochen! Was ist daran nicht schrecklich?!" Kurz seufzte die Rothaarige dann:,,Du bist ein Mann... das würdest du nicht verstehen." Rin sah die beiden kurz argwöhnisch an:,,Wie kamt ihr aus dem Nihil heraus?" fragte sie. Phil sah zu ihr und nahm eine Siegerpose ein:,,Ich habe meinen Verfolger flambiert, obwohl ich keine Magie anwenden konnte." ,,Und ich...ich bin einfach aus den Raum gerannt, bevor Luschifer die Sache beendet hat. Aber was ist mit Marian?" Rin sah kurz zu der Schwarzhaarigen:,,Wenn sie nicht innerhalb eines Tages aufwacht, ist sie tot." ,,Dann hat sie noch genug Zeit." ,,Ein Tag ist eine Stunde im Nichts." merkte Phil an. ,,Oh...Ich war sicherlich Stunden darin." ,,Sieben Tage und mich wundert, das ihr noch lebt. Wahrscheinlich wegen dem Siegel auf eurer und auch meiner Stirn." ,,SIEBEN TAGE?!" fragte Phil geschockt. ,,Die anderen zu Hause machen sich doch Sorgen!" Just in diesem Moment schlug Marian die Augen auf und richtete sich langsam in eine sitzende Position auf. Ihre Augenbraue war leicht nach oben gezogen. ,,Das war also das Nichts, was?" fragte sie mit neutralen Unterton. ,,Was war dein Traum?" fragte Phil interessiert. Marian zuckte abwertend mit den Schultern:,,Ich habe meinen gesamten Bekanntenkreis abgeschlachtet und konnte erst entkommen, nachdem ich beim dritten Versuch verhindert habe, dass das Baby von Verwandten nicht ausgeblutet ist." Rind Gesichtsausdruck blieb auch weiterhin neutral ,,Na dann..." Phil stand nun auf und sah aus dem Fenster:,,Wir müssen los! Dann schaffen wir es noch!" sagte er euphorisch und schritt aus der Hütte heraus. Kimo, Marian und Rin folgten ihn. ,,Oh nein!" kam es lauthals aus der Scheune neben der Hütte. Heraus gerannt kam Phil und fuchtelte wild in der Luft herum:,,Der Karren ist weg!" ,,Der Karren?" fragte Kimo nach. ,,Und der Esel!" ,,...Esel?" erkundigte sich Rin. ,,Und die Tote!" Kurz schwiegen alle, doch dann begannen sowohl Kimo als auch Marian laut zu fragen:,,Wie haben eine Leiche verloren?!" ,,Das war Etienne... ich konnte es mir denken." ,,Dann müssen wir einfach ohne Leiche zurück. Die braucht sowieso niemand!" erklärte Marian kopfschüttelnd und ging einfach zurück auf den Waldweg, der nach Magnolia führte. Rin beschloss erst einmal bei der Gilde Cold Flame unter zukommen und begleitete die drei anderen Magier. Marian verließ die kleine Gruppe, kurz nachdem die vier losgegangen waren. Sie sagte, sie wolle sich noch neuen Honig holen. Kimo erstattete Bericht und Phil stellte Rin der gesamten Gilde freudestrahlend vor. Kategorie:Kapitel